Bardock (DB:SR)
Bardock is a character on Dragon Ball: Saiyan Reunion. After his teamates death, he goes to avenge him. Appearance Bardock has unkempt messy hair. He wears a Green Saiyan Armour without the shoulder pads and bottom pads. History Planet Vegeta's Destruction Bardock had led a low Saiyan team, Borgos, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh were a part of Bardock's team. They where sent to extinct all life in Planet Meat for Frieza. Bardock was given a power from a Meat civillian to see the future. Bardock killed him and was having visions, Bardock had fainted. He was taken back to Vegeta and was having visions. He realized Frieza was using them. So went back to kill Frieza. Frieza had blown Bardock to pieces. But Bardock had jumped on a spacepod seeing there was a chance, so he hyjacked it and arrived on Planet Mukk, they healed him and sent him to Earth. Frieza, The Tyrant Bardock had landed on Earth and saw his sons fighting. He had interuppted the fight and told them fighting isn't needed. Bardock, his sons, Raditz and Goku trained Gohan to be warrior, they all went to go kill Frieza. Bardock had got revenge by killing Dodoria. When the group was fighting the Ginyu Force, he and Gohan stayed back, until Ginyu stole Goku's body. As Goku was taken to a tank to heal, Bardock was the first to take Frieza on but went down, he had ordered Vegeta and Nappa to attack. Bardock attacked with Gohan to defeat Frieza, but it had not work when he transformed. Like the others, Bardock was influnced to turn Super Saiyan by Vegeta's words and they had killed Frieza. Cell, Android Mutant After Frieza had died Bardock and the others had landed on Earth and there was a strange boy wanting to talk to his son. Bardock had went to sit down with others and say thier journey from Namek to Earth. After that journey, Bardock is told by Goku about what is going to happen 3 years later. After that they begin to train, Bardock, his sons and grandson train together to defeat the 2 androids. When 3 years had passed they went to find the androids in a very strange island. After fighting them, Bardock noticed Goku couldn't fight because of the virus, the androids then flee and open a strange android to help them while Goku is healing. After noticing a new android called Cell whom beat Piccolo, Bardock decides to go fight him. After fighting them, Cell mentioned the Cell games and Bardock competed. Bardock was also victim of the Cell Jrs. Cooler, Brother of Frieza More information comming Invasion of Planet Cold More information comming Transformations Super Saiyan Bardock had went Super Saiyan by hearing Vegeta's words, he also turned Super Saiyan against Cell when he tried hurting Goku Super Saiyan 2 Bardock turned Super Saiyan 2 to deflect a blast from hitting him. Techniques Final Spirit Canon:Bardock used this attack against Frieza Final Revenger: Bardock had used this attack against one of Dodoria's Elites Energy Blast:Simple kind of ki attack. Energy Wave:Simple kind of ki wave attack. Blizar:Sends out Ice from when rubbing hands togethers. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Matrixpretty Category:Canon Characters